IMing Madness
by ECullenluver016
Summary: not good at the summarys...first fan fic. iming a bit..at somepoint it'll be notes, and in person type things...first ch sucks..read and comment, let me know what you think..if you have any ideas, PLEASE let me know. and i'll work with them. be honest


**Yes, this is another instant messaging type fan fic. It's something that's coming easy to me right now, for this being my first fan fic. At somepoint it'll be in notes, and/or like other stories. Characters screen names are their initials, I figured it would be easier to figure out, and remember who is who for this. read and review. remember: HONESTY. thanks =)**

_EC= Edward cullen_

_BS= bella swan_

_Em= Emmett cullen_

_RH= Rosalie hale_

_AC= alice cullen_

_JH= jasper hale_

_Es= esme cullen_

_CC= Carlisle cullen_

_JB= Jacob black_

_LC= leah clearwater_

_SC= seth clearwater_

_CS= Charlie swan_

**Hope you like the story =)**

**_CHAPTER ONE:_**

~All Cullen's sign on along with BS~

EC: hey love.

BS: hey babe. Hey guys =)

Es: hello dear.

CC: hello all.

AC: BELLA!!!!

Em: hey bells

JH: to many emotions. Aahhh.

RH: sorry jasper. Hey bella.

BS: sorry jazz. Hey rose.

Em: BELLS. I miss you =)

RH: excuse me??

Em: rose. We're in the same room as each other. I haven't seen Bells all day.

RH: ok. Fine. I'll give you that. How are you bella?

BS: I'm fine. I miss you to Em. I'll see you tonight though. Remember I'm coming over?

Em: yayyyy. **jumps up and down**

JH: yeah. I'm gonna get out of here. I can't believe I'm asking this. Alice, do you need me to go shopping with you?

AC: OMG OMG OMG. Yeahh I forgot I had to go shopping. Please please please come with me?!?

JH: ok ok. Let's go.

~AC and JH sign out~

EC: wow. That was interesting.

BS: yep.

CC: I think me and esme need to get some things done around the house. You kids have fun.

Es: bye everyone.

~CC and Es sign out~

RH: Emmett.

Em: Rosalie dear?

RH: can we get off now and go to our favorite spot?

Em: hhmmm yeah I guess we can. Peace.

~RH and Em sign out~

EC: does that leave just us love?

BS: uhm yeah. I think it does….=/

EC: I wanted to talk to everyone too. Oh well, I guess it'll have to wait until tonight.

BS: I know. Can you come over in like an hour?

EC: yeah. Can we talk for a bit alone though first?

BS: yeah..is something wrong?

EC: no.

BS: then what is it?

EC: I just wanna talk here. Alone. With none of my family around.

BS: ohhh ookkkk.

~JB signs on~

EC: damn.

BS: be nice Edward. JAKKEEE

JB: ha. Leech. Hey bells.

EC: bella?

BS: yes?

JB: why is the mongrel here?

JB: HEY! I resent that.

BS: BE NICE. The BOTH of you. I don't want to hurt myself trying to stop you to from fighting. That always happens. Knock it off. NOW.

JB: sorry bella.

EC: sorry love.

BS: I forgive the both of you. I'm tired of you two fighting. Either be nice. Or keep comments to yourself and keep your space away from each other

JB: but..

BS: no. I don't want to hear it. You heard what I said. Either listen to me and knock off the fighting or go away. I'm fed up with you two fighting all the time.

EC: bella love.

JB: I'm sorry bells. I promise to behave myself from now on.

BS: thank you jake. I appreciate that. Edward?

EC: I'm also sorry. And I will also promise to control myself around Jacob. But if I get out of control, and we fight again…I'm apologizing ahead of time for the pain it causes you. I don't mean to hurt you.

BS: I know that. But seriously. You two are grown ups, somewhat. It shouldn't be hard to compose yourselves. Even if you're enemies. I don't care. Can't you just get over that and stop fighting, for ME?

JB: yes.

EC: yes.

BS: good. Now. Jake, did you come in here to talk to me about something important?

JB: not really. Just wanted to see how you're doing…and see when you can come down to La Push and hang out with us. If that's ok with Edward.

EC: I don't necessarily have a problem with it. I'm trusting Bella with hanging out with you guys more and more now. She hasn't been hurt yet. But if she does, then there's going to be issues.

JB: I know. I appreciate you trusting her with hanging out with all of us. Every one loves her. She's fun to hang out with.

BS: jake. I'll go down this weekend. At somepoint. We just need to do some things here for a couple days. I promise I'll get down there this weekend. Ok?

JB: good for me. See you later bells. Bye Edward.

~JB signs out~

BS: wow. That just took most of the time away from us talking. Can you come over now love?

EC: yeah. I'll leave in a couple minutes to head over there. But first, love?

BS: yea?

EC: I really am sorry about this whole fighting thing with Jacob. I really will try to compose myself. If not, then I will distance myself from him at all costs.

BS: I would rather you two to try to become friends, but I guess that might not be a possibility. And I guess I can understand that…

EC: bella. I know what you're thinking..

BS: I know love…but..

EC: bella.

BS: What?

EC: you know I love you. And I know you love me. Hense why I'm going to put effort towards this. I will try to be (civil) and become friends with him as long as he puts the same effort I am.

BS: I'll talk to him this weekend when I go over. That means a lot to me Edward. Thank you so much.

EC: you're welcome. Now I'm leaving at this moment to head over. See you in a few love.

BS: bye love. See you in a bit =)

~EC and BS signs out~

**So this was my first fan fic. It isn't all that great. But it's something to start with I promise it'll get better as I get further. I'll work on the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Please be honest with your comments. If you have any ideas for the rest, let me know. I'm open to hearing them and testing them out. =)**


End file.
